


Restoration

by ColorTeal



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, brain backups, missing memories, supportive Getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skids and Getaway talk about missing memories and weird brain things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restoration

It had been bothering Skids for awhile. After the Lost Light picked up Getaway, when he had learned this was someone who used to be in his life somewhere in the gaping black hole that was some of his memories, questions rose from both of them.

“Do you really not remember anything?”

“Do you know who I am? I mean-”

“You’re Skids, you are my partner.”

“I mean… who I was?”

The questions hurt them both in such drastic and different ways. Skids still was seeking who he was, and Getaway was realizing they wouldn’t be picking up where they left off after all this time.

“Know any way of me getting my memories back?” Skids held his hand in the shape of a gun. “Maybe it’s got a reverse function? Or we made, I don’t know, backups that I can have?”

“Couldn’t risk it, I don’t think we even had that technology anyways. If we had it, I didn’t know.” Getaway suddenly laughed. “Can’t back up any brains but we sure can make some strange weapons.” He stopped there when he saw Skids sigh.

“If it were possible, what do you think would happen? Potentially?”

“Hrm…” Getaway put a hand under his chin. “I guess depends on how much would have been saved. But uh, er.” Skids stared at Getaway, nodding lightly with a nervous look. Prompting Getaway to finish. “Uh. You’d still be missin’ stuff. Anything after you shot yourself with that gun wouldn’t be anywhere for you to take back.”

“Well… some of my past would be better than none, I guess.” Skids let his shoulders drop, before raising one hand to the back of his head. “I might wanna call some people, might have to call in some favors.”

“The thought of this doesn’t scare you, Skids?” Getaway put a hand to a blue shoulder. “I mean, we’re Spec Ops, we’ve seen.. and done, some hellish things. But this sort of thing sounds like… some sort of mental restore point.”

“Restore points, as in terminals and data pads?” Skids cracked a half-smile. “Getaway, restore points save data. Information. Memories.”

“You think we got brains mapped out as well as software we’ve actually created ourselves?”

Skids lost the half-smile. Cybertronian brains are more complex than computers, and you can replace a computer or even parts of it if it were damaged. None of which applies to brains.

“Skids… I’ll help you find out more about this, I can’t imagine Prowl wanting his chosen agents mentally lost forever, and he’s got some serious connections everywhere. But, Skids?” Getaway grabbed one of Skid’s hands with both of his. “If it’s some kind of restore point, you could lose everything after that day. Please don’t do that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Late night tiny drabble to fill up my account with other TF continuities and actually fluffy ship things!


End file.
